Soul Kiss
by Tetsuya Himura
Summary: It was around the time of year that Krona sacrificed herself for the world. Maka's depressed and Soul is there to be the *ahem* friend needed. Set about four years after the ending of Soul Eater. (Meaning they're eighteen.) Rated T for slight drinking and uh, kissing I guess? I dunno. First Soul Eater fanfic, don't hate, please no flamers, R&R! Thanks! :)


Soul Kiss

Written by Tetsuya Himura

Disclaimer- I do not own Soul Eater, even though I would love to, and sooooo many things would happen in an epilogue I would make! *Evil grin*

R&R

* * *

It was silent.

But it wasn't the normal silence that usually took place in the apartment of Soul and Maka, it was awkward and tense, as if mental lightning

was snapping between the two teenagers. It was around the time of year that Krona had sealed up the Kishin, and Maka was starting to get

depressed, like she did each year. The moon had long since been rid of the black sphere, and nothing was left of it. They were now eighteen,

many years had passed since the Kishin was destroyed. Maka sighed and raised the glass to her lips again. The juice had been mixed with

alcohol, as it seemed to calm her down. She'd never told Soul this before, nervous that he was going to be mad at her. Her eyes flicked up

from the book she was reading to look at her white haired partner, who was sitting on the couch listening to his iPod. His eyes were closed,

and he was either sleeping or just being quiet and respectful of Maka's feelings. When she was sure he wasn't going to open his eyes, she

quietly grabbed the small bottle of rum and picked up the glass of alcohol and juice before almost silently walking across the floor to her room.

"Maka..." Soul murmured. Her head whipped towards him and she hid the bottle behind her back. He was looking at her out of the corner of

his eye. The scarlet orbs were sad and slightly scolding. He sighed and took off his head phones as he stood up. He walked towards her and

she shivered a little bit. He now stood about three inches taller than her, his body more toned and he had a more mature air about him. He

cracked a grin. "Watcha got there?" He gestured to the glass in my hand. "A-apple juice... why?" He rolled his eyes. "Right... and I have black

hair." His hand dartled behind her back and grabbed her other hand, bringing it out in front of her. She tried to tug it back, but he was strong.

His grin subsided. "I thought so... Maka, you're too young." He gently pried the glass and bottle from her hand and set it on a small vase table.

"C'mon." He led the embarrassed, depressed blonde girl to the couch. He sat down next to her and hugged her. She wrapped her arms

around him and squeezed her eyes shut. "Sorry Soul, I wanted to tell you but I..." "I already figured that it was happening. At least you only

did it once a year..." His voice was muffled. He pulled away, but kept his hand on her shoulder. "But no more, okay? I don't want my meister to

get hurt." "Ngh..." She was struggling not to cry. Soul smiled at her. "You don't need to impress me or anything... I know you're strong

already." Maka broke down. Tears rolled down her face and she sobbed. Soul again held her, trying to comfort her. "She was my friend... why

did she have to die? Why Soul?" He was silent for a moment. "She knew what she had to do, and she died helping her best friend, didn't she?

I think she's happier wherever she is now than she was in this world. And hey," He sat back again, smiling. "We're here, aren't we? Black*Star

and Tsubaki? Me? Kid, Liz, Patti? We're all your friends..." Maka sniffled before raising her head. She nodded. "Mm, thank's Soul..." Soul

frowned, sensing that she was upset about something else. "What else is wrong?" "What do you mean?" "Something's been wrong for a long

time... like, almost a year now, now that I think about it." She looking away, blushing. "It's nothing." "People always say that when

something's up?" She exhaled. "Fine, it always bothers me that you've always said the same thing... My meister, my meister, or my friend! Is

that all that I am to you?! Your technician!?" Soul blinked. He was confused for a moment. "You want something more than that?" Maka looked

down. "I-I-I...lo..." She couldn't finish, but Soul knew what she was about to say. He tilted her head up to his and smirked. "Hey, Maka..." She

raised an eyebrow. "What?" "You're smart, right? Do you know what a Soul Kiss is?" She went red. "N-no... and whatt're you-" "I can show

you." She closed her eyes in defeat as Soul's lips pressed against hers. She was startled when he licked her lower lip, asking permission to

enter. She opened her mouth and his tongue slipped inside, touching hers and exploring the inside of her mouth. Even though she was

embarrassed, she fought back against his tongue, and the two of them wrapped their arms around each other. Soul gasped as he pulled

away, his face pink. Maka touched her lips, bewildered. She overcame her shock and giggled. She looked into Soul's eyes and grinned. "Thank

you Soul, thank you!" He chuckled. "It's nothing..." The awkwardness was back but this time, Maka broke it. "Ne, Soul, I love you." She said

with confidence. She hugged him tightly. "I love you so much." He hugged her back. "I love you too, Maka."


End file.
